Rise of Justice
by DoctorWho507
Summary: Sequel to Avatar: The Last Kryptonian by MegaBob452.


75 years have passed since the end of the 100-year war. With the efforts of the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, Avatar Aang, and Superman, they created a united Republic, and at its capital was Metropolis. At its heart was a statue of Avatar Aang holding a staff, and another statue of Superman. Its government was a counsel consisting of five representatives, one representing the Earth Kingdom, one representing the Northern Water Tribe, one representing the Southern Water Tribe, one representing the Fire Nation, and one representing what remained of the Air Nomads.

It wasn't until 10 years ago, Superman grew weary of helping people 24/7. He desired a life of his own, but still couldn't resist a cry for help. Under the guise of Clark Kent, he took a job at the Daily Planet building, along with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen.

It had been 18 years since Aang passed, and a new Avatar was born. Korra of the Southern Water tribe. Korra was finishing up her Fire-Bending training at the South Pole. She was going up against the two other fire-benders and she was winning. She fire-bended one of them onto the roof. Her teachers were watching her, including Katara and Clark Kent. "She is impressive." Clark said remembering his adventures with Aang.

"She lacks restraint, Mr. Kent." One of the teachers said.

The last fire-bender tried to stop Korra by creating a fire-shield, but Korra bended passed it then flipped into the air and fire-bended the guy to the ground. "WOO-HOO!" She shouted. She walked over to her teachers. "Hey why all the long faces? We should be celebrating! Three elements down and one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra." One of them said.

"We haven't even determined if you have passed your fire-bending test yet."

"I'd say she has come a long way." Clark said.

"And you are?" Korra asked.

"Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. But anyway, they do have a point, however, you don't show restraint. If you are to bring hope to people, you have to show a bit of restraint."

"Oh please. I doubt Superman doesn't show any restraint."

"Believe me, he does."

"Mr. Kent has seen Superman up close, Korra," Katara said, "And he knows what he is talking about."

"You need to excel your spiritual strength instead of ignoring it." One of the teachers said.

"Which is why I need to train with Tenzin, he is Mr. Spiritual."

"Do you believe she is ready, Katara?" She looked at Clark who nodded his head.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her, Tenzin can."

"Maybe Superman can give her a tip or two." Clark said.

"If I am lucky."

"I'm sorry?"

"Superman is too busy saving the world to help me."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Anyway, Korra, if Katara agrees, then it is time to begin your air-bending training."

"YES!" Korra then rushes out. The rest of the teachers leave, leaving Katara and Clark to talk.

"It is so good to see you again, Kal."

"It is good to see you again too, Katara."

"So, you think she is ready?"

"Last I checked, Aang was just as cocky."

"You and I remember Aang differently. I miss him."

"He was a good man."

"I've been reading some of your work. And I have been hearing about a Lois Lane?"

"Good woman. And a dangerous journalist. Too dangerous, she is getting close to realizing Clark Kent is the legendary Kal-El."

"Be careful, sounds like your type." They laughed at that.

A few days later, Tenzin flew in on his flying bison, with his youngest son constantly saying, "Are we there yet?" It annoyed him to no end. Eventually they landed and Katara and Korra were waiting for him.

"Tenzin, it is good to see you again."

"Good to see you too mother. Help me." She takes the children from him.

"Grandma," The eldest daughter, Jinora said, "I have been reading about some of your adventures, and I was wondering, where is Kal-El actually from?"

"Erm…" But then they see a man in a blue uniform, red cape, red boots, and a diamond with an S inside it, standing before them.

"Krypton." Superman said. Korra was overwhelmed with joy as she could not believe Superman was here.

"HOLY… SUPERMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"It is my job to assist the Avatar any way I can."

"Wow this is… I get to meet Superman and start my air-bending training!"

"Korra…" Tenzin said. "I can't stay."

Later that night, "So, how long until your ready to teach me air-bending? A week? A month?"

"It could be a lot longer than that. Things are uneasy in Metropolis. And as a leader, I have to take care of things there. It is my responsibility."

"But it is also your responsibility to teach me. If I could find another air-bending teacher I would but like it or not, we're stuck with each other."

"I wish there was some other way."

"Maybe there is! I could come back to Metropolis with you!"

"Absolutely not!" Her teacher said as he slammed his fist. "Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you master the four elements."

"I don't think keeping me locked up in here like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it is not the right time for you to visit the city."

"Whatever." She then storms out of the tent. She sees Superman hovering above her.

"Bad time?"

"Not right now Kal."

"Aang said I should help the next guy in any way I can. I think going to Metropolis is the best option at the moment."

"Do you plan on taking me there?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Me." He grabs Korra, puts her on his back, then flies over to Naga, picks him up, then flies to Metropolis.

"Hey wait! Shouldn't I tell my mom and dad first?"

"Oh, I told them what I was going to do. Pick you up and take you to Metropolis."

"Oh, you picked me up alright, and I am hanging onto your neck!"

"Just, hold on, we'll be over Metropolis in 5 minutes." A few minutes later, Korra chokes on some smog.

"Metropolis is horrible."

"This is Gotham."

"What?"

"This is Gotham City, if Metropolis is heaven than Gotham must be hell, full of the most insane people on the planet. I heard one of these guys dresses up like a bat. And I don't mean a wolfbat, I mean just a bat."

"Why don't you do something about it?"

"Commissioner Gordon forbade me from doing so." Once they get out of Gotham, they can see the towering lights of Metropolis. Superman sets Korra and Naga down in front of the Daily Planet building. "Welcome to Metropolis."

"Wow… just… wow!" Thanks to Superman's super-hearing he can hear Tenzin from the South Pole.

"Looks like Tenzin knows what I did, and he is none too happy. Well I got to get to work." Superman steps into a phone booth. "You were going to have to find out eventually." He comes out dressed as Clark Kent.

"Wait so, your reporter Clark Kent?"

"Yup."

"And Superman?"

"Yup."

"Amazing."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Korra."

"See yah, Clark." She turns around and bumps into a bald man in a suit. He drops his pen. Korra picks it up.

"I'm sorry Mister…"

"Luthor. Lex Luthor."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Luthor."

"You must be new to Metropolis."

"Why do you say that?"

"Clearly you don't know who I am. Owner of Lexcorp, and basically half of Metropolis."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Just be more careful next time, okay?" Luthor walks away. Korra hops on Naga and goes to the bridge.

"Metropolis is amazing, Naga. I never seen so many Satomobiles." She looks out at the bay and sees two statues. The one on the left was Avatar Aang holding an air-bending staff. The one on the right was Superman.

The next day she and Naga walk by a man protesting. Behind him was a poster of a green robed man with a sword. "Are you tired of living under the oppression of benders and this so-called Superman? Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite and Superman have forced non-benders to work like lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment, and drive Superman back to whatever planet he came from!"

"Hey!" Korra said in anger as she walks up to him. "I don't like your tone. Quite frankly I don't like the way you talk about bending, but that's not what ticked me off."

"Oh? Then what was it, bender?"

"The way you talk about Superman!"

"You're going to defend that alien?"

"He's a hero. If not for him, you might be dead."

"Korra." She turns around and sees Superman.

"Speak of the devil. Superman must think he is some sort of all powerful being whom can control us like we were children!"

"Children? I am not a god. The decision of who lives and who dies is not mine to make. I was sent here for one thing, to spread hope."

"I bet it is. But what happens when you lose it? Also, keep it up Superman, and it will be at a point where we rely on you more than ourselves! This world belongs to the us! Go home, Superman!"

"Come on, Korra."

"Wait, your just gonna walk away? Just like that?"

"I have heard stuff like that all my life." Superman turns his head as he hears something. "Bank robbery in progress." Superman flies off. Korra the sees a Satomobile pull up next to a phonograph shop. Out of it comes a fire-bender, an earth-bender, and a water-bender. "Okay, pops. Do you have my money? Because if you don't, I can't guarantee I can stop them from destroying your fine establishment." The water-bender asks.

"I'm sorry, business has been a little slow. But here, take one of my phonographs." He hands them one of his phonographs and the fire-bender incinerates it.

"We're not much of music lovers. Now cough up that money or else…"

"Or else what?" Korra interrupted. The three of them laugh at her.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a few things. You are in triple threat triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital, and for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." She beats her fist into her hand.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come at me and find out." The water-bender hit threw some water at Korra, only for her to send it back in his face and then freeze it. He stumbles toward her, and Korra kicks him in the frozen face and he hits the car, causing the ice to shatter.

The earth-bender attempted to earth-bend at her, but Korra used her earth-bending to push him into the air. "What just happened?" One of the shopkeepers asked.

"Did she just earth-bend?" Another shopkeeper asked. The earth-bender falls on a wire which pushes him into a sigh and then fall on a few boxes.

The fire-bender looked extremely nervous. He throws some fire at her only for her to use her fire-bending to repel it. She jumps at him and grabs his hands. "Can she fire-bend too?"

"Could she be…?" Korra throws the fire-bender into the window of a clock shop.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" The car they came in drives down the street and they grab the fire-bender and drive off. Korra chases after them. "You're not getting away from me!" She uses her earth-bending to make the car crash into another nearby shop. She then sees a zeppelin above her and then hears some sirens. Out of it comes some armored figures. They throw some metal cables and then use them to land. "Cool, metal-benders." She then sees one of the higher-ranking metal-benders land in front of her. "I caught the bad guys for you officers."

"Arrest them!" He said. They then use their metal-bending to tie their cables around them. "You're under arrest too." He points at Korra.

"What do you mean I'm under arrest? Those guys were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of it, you did more damage than them." He tries to restrain her, but she catches the metal cables.

"Wait! Let me explain!"

"You can explain down at Headquarters." He reels the metal cables back and tries to restrain her, but she kept resisting.

"Korra." She turns around and sees Superman. This is when the metal cables finally restrained her.

"Superman, can you tell this guy…"

"That you almost did something stupid. Do you realize how many civilians there are here? People could've gotten hurt. You also seemed to cause a bit of collateral damage. Some of these people can't afford to fix the damages and have to work really hard to repair them. Your reckless actions put everyone here at risk. You should know better."

A little while later at Police Headquarters, Korra is being interrogated by the Chief of Police. "Let's see here, multiple accounts of destruction to public property, and resisting arrest. You are in a whole lot of trouble young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a shopkeeper."

"Can it! You should've called the police and stay out of the way."

"But I can't just sit by and do nothing. I have a duty to help the people. See, I am the Avatar."

"I know who you are. Your title may impress some people, but not me."

"Fine, then I want to talk to whoever is in charge."

"You're looking at her. Chief Beifong."

"Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?"

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history. And it has got nothing to do with what you are doing now, you can't just walk in here bring out vigilante justice like you own the place! This is not Gotham, and you are no bat." One of the guards then opened a hole in the wall.

"Chief, Superman is here."

"Oh great, him."

"And Councilman Tenzin is here too."

"Let them in." A doorway opens, and Tenzin and Superman walk in.

"I still can't believe you would do that, Kal." Tenzin said.

"She needs to master air-bending, you are the only teacher, and you need to be in Metropolis. This was the best option."

"We'll talk about this later. Korra."

"Hey, Tenzin." Tenzin inhaled deeply.

"Lin, looking as radiant as ever."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin, why is the Avatar here, I though you were supposed to be moving to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed. So Kal here thought he could bring her here. She will be heading back immediately."

"No, she won't." Superman said. "She is staying here to train with you."

"Quite frankly, Kal, I am surprised you didn't take her to your Fortress of Solitude to train."

"And train via alien technology? She needs a more human teacher." He points at Tenzin. "And I spoke to Katara, she agreed this was her destiny."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said as he turned a new shade of red.

"Tenzin," Korra said, "I can't wait any longer to finish my training. I have seen so much of this city and I know that it needs an Avatar."

"You know she is right Tenzin. Aang's death created a void in Metropolis. I can't fill that void. Only the Avatar can." Tenzin sighed.

"Fine. You can train here in Metropolis."

"Really? Thanks Tenzin!" She runs to him and hugs him. Superman just simply smiled, and Chief Beifong just looked very annoyed.

The next day, there was a press conference. "Hello, I am Korra." She said speaking into the microphone. "Your new Avatar."

"Does this mean you'll stay here in Metropolis?" One of the reporters asked.

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?" Another one asked.

"Will you be fighting crime, or the Anti-Bending Revolution, or both?" Another one asked.

"I got one!" A familiar voice called out, the crowd looked and Korra saw Superman in the guise of Clark Kent. "Will you be working to protect not just Metropolis, but the world over?"

"Yes. I will. And all you need to know is that, like Superman, I am here to protect and serve you, for truth, justice, and the way of the Republic!" Clark smiled as the crowd cheered.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure, wearing black armor, carrying guns and swords, and having one side of his mask all black, even the eye-hole covered up, and the other side all orange, carrying katanas on his back, turns off the radio. "The Avatar is here, it seems."

"This'll make things more interesting." Said a green robed man wearing a mask with a red dot above it, whom was sharpening his sword. "We'll need to accelerate our plans."

"Yes. Amon."


End file.
